Practice Makes Perfect
by YamiPaladinofChaos
Summary: [Jaden x Alexis] A bored Jaden challenges Alexis to a duel... and gets a bit more than he bargained for.


**_Disclaimer_**: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh GX.

Author's Notes: Alexis x Jaden fluff, because there's not enough. Too used to American names to use Japanese. I wanted to write a duel, before I remembered how hard it is to do, and I'm not familiar with GX cards.

---

Jaden frowned, crossing his arms and letting his head rest into the grass. It was way too nice a day to stay inside, which is what he told Syrus. His friend had looked at him as though he were insane, reminding him about the practical test the next day.

To which Jaden had responded that he was perfectly capable of winning that duel, and that studying for it was pointless, especially on a sunny Sunday morning.

His deck shifted against his pocket, and he grinned slightly. There was no way he'd mess up... but he was itching for a duel.

"You know, you really ought to be studying." A familiar lock of gold hair shimmered in the sunlight, and Jaden blinked slowly, looking up into brown eyes.

"It's too nice out." He replied simply, grinning impishly. His jacket rustled slightly in the breeze, and he felt the cards shift into his side.

Alexis rolled her eyes. "Honestly Jaden, you might be a good duelist, but you're definitely a slacker." She said, annoyed.

"It just doesn't make sense to study on such a beautiful day." The Slifer Red responded, closing his eyes and leaning back into the grass. The blades tickled his skin, but he didn't move.

"Well, it is pretty nice." The blonde remarked, glancing at him out of the corner of her soft brown eyes.

Jaden cracked open his eyes, staring at her for a moment. The sunlight made her ivory skin shine, and the slight breeze made a few stray golden locks near her pale throat caress it alluringly.

Trying not to think about these frequently happening events when he just _happened _to notice these things about his female friend, Jaden continued to watch her.

Unfortunately for him, she turned towards him, brushing aside her blonde hair in a rather... _cute_ manner that sent a few shivers down his spine.

"What are you doing out here, anyway Alexis?" Jaden asked, more to keep his mind off of these increasingly frequent incidents.

"No reason." The blonde replied in a noncommital tone, shrugging as she smiled.

Not really feeling like questioning, he leaned back, trying to close his eyes and relax.

Still, Jaden wasn't up to sleeping just yet though, and the urge to duel hadn't left him.

An idea wormed its way into his outlandishly haired head.

"Hey Alexis... you wanna duel?" At her questioning look, he added, "We can make it a practice one, right out here. No holograms, just cards."

The blonde looked at him for a moment, her own ideas forming. "Sure. I still owe you for that last one. In fact," she said slyly, "How about we make it a bit more than a practice duel? Loser owes the winner a favor. Whatever _she_... or he wants." She grinned. "How about it?"

Jaden looked at her for a moment, a bit dumbfounded, but shrugged and said, "Sure, why not?"

--

"Aw, man!" Jaden cried out, looking dismayed. He hadn't been playing seriously enough, and Alexis had definitely upped her game.

Giggling madly, Alexis smirked, holding her cards still in her hand to her face. "Got you. That'll teach you to let your guard down!" she admonished, laughing, a smiling light in her eyes.

"Well, it was just practice." Jaden replied nonchalantly, crossing his arms behind his head. "So, what do you want?"

Alexis looked at him for a moment, and then she grinned. "Oh... well, the terms were anything the winner wanted." She arched a single eyebrow. "What should I ask for... maybe you could be my servant for a week."

Jaden shook his head, grinning back. "I'm not allowed in your dorms, remember?" he reminded her.

"Well... I could ask you for a card. That Fusion Gate of yours is pretty nice..." She said slyly, grinning mischievously, like a fox in the henhouse.

Jaden looked at her in absolute terror, eyes wide as he stood up, clutching his deck protectively. "No! Not that!" he said dramatically. "Anything but that!" he pleaded, looking at her earnestly, going so far as to clutch her hand, grasping it tightly as he stared at her eyes.

Alexis rolled her eyes as she laughed loudly, her laughter ringing out like a wonderful harmony of bells. Jaden blinked, a bit surprised at himself. When did he start thinking like that?

"Fine, fine. If only to stop you from embarrassing yourself any more." Alexis replied, smiling brightly at him.

"Oh, good. I was really scared for a second there!" Jaden laughed, rubbing the back of his head and grinning sheepishly as he stood up.

"Uh... Jaden? You mind letting go of my hand already?" Alexis said shyly, a faint redness in her cheeks as she looked away, off to the side.

Blinking, he pulled his hand back quickly, as if burned. He was looking at her with widened eyes, absolutely mortified. "Sorry!" he said, a little too loudly and hastily. His hand felt oddly cold and strange without hers in it, despite the midday sun.

They stood apart for a moment, neither one quite sure how to go from there. Finally, Alexis smiled again. "Okay... well, if you won't give me your Fusion Gate..." she began, looking at him with sly intent.

"Not my cards!" he begged, but didn't go so far as to kneel and grasp her hand again.

The tension broken, Alexis laughed again, looking at him with mock resignation. "Oh, fine." She pouted cutely, winking at him, causing a rather abrupt increase in his heartbeat. "Only because you look so desperate."

"Whew... thanks Alexis." Jaden said, relieved, wiping his forehead. His shoulders relaxed and he grinned again. "You really had me worried there for a second."

Rolling her eyes, Alexis looked at him slightly indignantly, crossing her arms. "I wouldn't do anything that bad..." she said, amused.

"So, what do you want?" Jaden asked, brushing off a few stray grass blades that had stuck to his jacket.

"Well..." she said slowly, looking at him with a strange look on her face. She bit her lip, as if contemplating something.

Jaden was fairly sure his heart wasn't supposed to be beating this fast.

"Anything I want, right?" Alexis said, her voice strangely husky and her brown eyes smoky, reflecting sunlight.

His throat was suddenly very, _very_ dry, and his mouth moved, more of its own accord. "R-right..." he responded, nodding slowly as he continued staring.

Suddenly there was a wonderfully soft, tender caress against his lips and his whole world focused on that one feeling. And then suddenly Alexis's face pulled back into view, flushed as she grinned at him.

Jaden grinned back, feeling his own cheeks rather hot at the moment. "Is that what you wanted?" he asked, wondering how exactly he was finding the courage to talk at the moment.

She looked at him again, and grinned a bit wider. "Maybe." Alexis replied impishly, giggling. "You want to try again?" she asked mischievously, her face nearly bright red by this point.

Looking back at her in astonishment, Jaden finally shrugged, smiling widely. "Practice makes perfect." He said, shrugging as he leaned forward.


End file.
